Saw No Evil
by Internet Luv Masheen
Summary: Vicious violence and Christian bashing. Do whatever.


-1Saw No Evil

By SoulfulZen

Disclaimer: No, I didn't write nor do I own any property of the movies Saw or See No Evil.

Summary: Take a fucking guess at what this could be about! Yes, due to grisliness, it's M rated.

John was very happy indeed. His dear protégé, Amanda had dragged a huge, muscular serial killer down from upstate New York to a local shit-hole, perfect for a trial. This had been the easiest of any plan they had come up with. The cretin had been killing drug-using, sexually active and blasphemous young people, using God as justification. Yet, murder went against the commandments, didn't it? So he would have to redeem himself, to "cleanse his soul". Well, what a cleansing THIS would be! The jigsaw killers sat and watched via a video surveillance system as the huge, grey man awoke suddenly. It was time.

"Good morning, Jacob Goodnight. This is your wake-up call, perhaps your last," Amanda said on the TV. She smiled slightly as she saw him lower his eyebrows. John's voice came on.

"I bet you're wondering where you are. Right now, I don't think that's important. What is important is how you're going to get out there, or if you'll die here."

"You kill youth to cleanse their souls, but in the process, you've soiled your own hands. It's time to take a long, hard look at yourself and purify your sins," Amanda's voice came out. She smiled broadly; that phrasing wasn't easy to come up with.

"You see, the key to your salvation is a very old key on the bottom of that bathtub. While you escape, it would be wise to cleanse your sins. You see, that liquid is Sulfuric acid, one of the most caustic substances available without a PhD and references. It will melt the flesh off of your bones in less than a minute," John smiled in the booth. Now it was time to really show this freak how serious they were.

"Don't believe us," Amanda's voice asked. She smiled slightly more. "Well believe this," she said. Amanda winced as she heard the live chicken squawk as it was dunked into the acid. She saw the killer's eyes widen as video-her raised the chicken's bones out of the bathtub.

"So Jacob, will you rise above and survive for the sake of God, or will you be just another chicken?" Amanda smirked at the old man next to her. He was a horrible joker. "Oh, by the way, you only have 60 seconds before the door locks, and… well let's just say 'Good Night'. Good luck."

Down in the room, Jacob heard the clown say "Good Luck". Augh! How could God have left his angel on earth fall into such a mess? But he only had a minute, and there would be time for that question later. He quickly uttered a prayer as he jammed his hands into the tub. His arms stung immediately. He swept them quickly across the bottom of the porcelain pool. He felt the skin quickly flaking off. The liquid, already colored a mucky green, now got a red tone, as the blood flowed freely. He screamed in burning pain as muscle began disintegrating.

His fingers, now partially skeletal, brushed something different. He grabbed it before he lost use of his hands entirely. As he pulled it out, he looked at the timer on the door. Only fifteen seconds. The key was a tiny crucifix with the unlock-y bit on the bottom. He quickly attempted to put it into the lock, but the tiny metal Jesus' feet were in the way. He ripped the bronze Christ off with his teeth, burning his gums, and jammed the key in, just as the timer hit zero. The door locked shut. He tried to pull, but to no avail. He began to scream in pain, as the adrenaline slowed enough for him to feel the blood flowing out of his partial biceps, triceps and forearm muscles. There was no skin below the middle of his upper arm, and bits of bone were exposed under the blood below his elbows.

He suddenly realized that God had abandoned him. There was nothing left to live for. The Lord would be his shepherd. Or had he done all this in vane? Had those sinners been worthy of a second chance he had stolen from them? The gravity of his own sins crashed upon his pain-stricken mind all at once. He decided to end it quickly. He dashed across the room and slid his entire body into the acid bath. The skin peeled back while the acid ate it and the flesh beneath. His hand and arm bones were soon visible. His writhing convulsions forced his head and face into the caustic liquid several times, filling his quickly-vanishing nose and eye sockets. His blood turned the tub red. He tried to scream but his vocal cords had been devoured by the liquid.

In the booth, both were shocked at his decision. They had expected him to go slowly crazy as he bled to death, but no! He just leaped into the tub! There was no fucking way either John or Amanda were touching that thing. Maybe a note would do…


End file.
